


Hell hath no fury

by Fawkespryde



Series: Bleed it out (dark one-shots) [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Daemonical au, Demon Tomato, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: Tomato's features had shifted to that of a more demonic influence with wings and tail included.  His prehensile tail swished behind him, long and red with a flat arrow headed tip. A elongated tongue poked out to lick along his bottom lip, the black appendage standing a stark contrast against red skin.Despite the sclera of Tomato’s eyes being as black as his pupils, Buck could see the way his gaze traced the curve of his throat. This was not going to turn out good for him, he realized with a tremble.Not at all.





	Hell hath no fury

**Author's Note:**

> This is nsfw dubcon. Please be mindful of that when you progress.

 

***

There was heavy footfall as Buck ran, dodging through trees in his desperate attempt to get away from the red shape darting after him. He huffed with every step, his chest aching painfully from how far he had run. The canopy of trees seemed to open up into a clearing in the distance. If he could just get there in time, if he could just make it.

He didn’t get a step further before there was a rustle of movement behind him and he was yanked backwards by a grip at his shoulder. Buck yelped out at the painful pull and his feet left the ground, back slammed into a nearby tree. Bark and leaves scattered on him from the movement. He spat out a piece of bark and looked up with tear filled eyes, already knowing who he would find in front of him.

Tomato. Or at least it was some twisted amalgamation of what his friend used to look like. His features had shifted to that of a more demonic influence with wings and tail included. Tomato was grinning in victory and had Buck in the air. He had easily caught up to his running friend and pinned him to the side of one of the tall oak trees that extended high above them. His elongated hands were under Buck’s armpits, holding him a foot off the ground and he was smirking at the curly haired boy who was looking back at the demon in both fear and confusion. “Well.. well.. What do I have here? Seems I caught a little doe wandering in my forest..”

“Tomato, please. This isn’t you!!.” Buck whined, kicking his feet a bit. He couldn’t reach the floor no matter how hard he tried but he continued to squirm regardless and only ceased at the dark chuckle he received in response. “Listen to me! This isn't you. You promised that we'd make it out of here together.”

Tomato growled, the demonic reverberation rumbling deep in his chest at Buck’s begging. His prehensile tail swished behind him, long and red with a flat arrow headed tip. The way it waved back and forth was akin to a cat who had captured a mouse and was batting it into the corner. “I don’t recall that at all.”

“But you did. You did!” Buck kept wiggling and earned himself another slam into the tree behind him. He whimpered, lower lip trembling and ceased his rambling. His cheeks were red and his hands clutched tightly at Tomato’s wrists. No amount of struggling could get him free from the demons iron tight grip.

“You did. You did.” Tomato mocked in that twisted manifestation of his voice. He cackled madly to himself and leaned forward to nuzzle into Buck’s shoulder. His head pressed into the the crook of his neck and he listened to the thrumming beat of Buck’s heart. Pulling back with a smirk on his face, his sharp teeth flashed at the motion and he cackled. “Your heart is beating awfully fast there Buck. You’re not scared, are you?”

“N-No...I just-” Buck swallowed heavily and saw how Tomato’s eyes followed the motion. Despite the sclera of Tomato’s eyes being as black as his pupils, Buck could see the way he traced the curve of his throat. His flushed bright red and turned his head to the side, tearing stinging his eyes. He was going to die here by the hand of someone that he had trusted as a friend. “I’m… Oh god, I don’t want to die..”

Tomato let out a long drawn out sigh and his grin widened showing off needle sharp teeth. A elongated tongue poked out to lick along his bottom lip, the black appendage standing a stark contrast against red skin. “Oh, Buck.. Why didn’t you just say so. My dear, dear friend.”

“Friend?” Buck stuttered, pupils blown wide in fear. He was trapped in the hands of a predator and had gone limp, fearing how the other man would react if he tried to squirm again. He really didn’t want to be slammed into the hard bark of the tree again.

“Yes Buck, it’s me. Your friend.” Tomato’s tone sounded condescending even as he gently lowered Buck onto his feet. Once he had his friend standing properly, he brought his hands up to cup Buck’s face. Tomato pressed their foreheads together for a moment, basking in the feeling of skin on skin before leaning back with a smirk. “Which is why I think I will give you another chance. Yes, yes, I know.. I’m such a nice friend.”

At Buck’s scared nod, he continued as if he had not a care in the world. With his blackened talons and needle sharp teeth, he really didn’t. “Yes, let’s consider it like a game of catch and release. Except this time you only get five minutes to hide. Got it?”

“Only five minutes? That’s hardly any time at all. I need at least ten to even-” Buck trailed off at the sound of counting and looked up to see Tomato standing there with his eyes closed. The demon had taken two steps back and was rocking back and forth on his heels. He had already started the countdown and that meant Buck’s five minutes was quickly fading away.

He slipped away from Tomato, red faced and heart beating heavily. Once away from the tree, he brushed bark off his hoodie and began to jog deeper into the forest. He got far enough away to glance about his surroundings and called out over his shoulder.

“Uh you know what.. I change my mind. Five minutes is great actually.”

Buck took off in a random direction, ducking between trees and rocks as he ran. The dew stained the bottoms of his jeans and few times he got caught in the brush. Fear and desperation was making him feel irrational and he didn’t pause to take in things around him until he ran out of breath. He ran until his lungs burns and even then, pushed himself to the brink. Every part of the forest looked the same and after awhile, even the scattered wooden huts began to blend in with his surroundings. He had no idea how many he had passed or even which way to run and it was getting darker and darker as the seconds ticked by. Had five minutes passed yet? Was Tomato now looking for him? Buck had no idea but he wasn’t going to take any chances.

“Fuck.. Ok, I need to think...” He huffed, slowing his pace down long enough to rest a hand on a nearby tree. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest and he was pretty sure he had a rock in his shoe that was digging into his foot. He glanced over and saw another wooden structure a few feet away. It appeared to be the only one in the area that actually had a door. Doors meant he had a better chance of barricading himself inside and keeping himself safe from the demon lurking in the forest.

“HHNNGHHHH!!” Tomato’s snarl could be heard from far behind him, reverberating among the trees and Buck almost let out a yelp at the sound. He still couldn’t believe that his friend had become such a monstrous creature and he had no doubt that if he caught him again, he wouldn’t be so kind like he had been. The enraged growl sounded like it was coming from every direction and when it finished bouncing of the trees and died down, the forest sounded deathly quiet like even the wildlife was fearful of making a sound.

Buck got up from his hunched over heave and glared at the structure in front of him with determination. Fuck it, the hunt had begun and anything was better than running himself into an early grave.. There was no way he could outrun the other man, the previous time he had been caught made that fact quite obvious. But he could try to camp out in a dark corner and hope Tomato would run himself in circles till he gave up. Highly unlikely but at least it was worth a shot.

He crunched over wet grass and approached the wooden hut with nervous shuffles. He took the two steps that led up to the wide open door and winced at the creak of wood under his shoe. Buck paused and listened to see if that noise had given him away but he neither heard footsteps nor saw the flash of red that signalled Tomato’s presence. For now he was alone. Biting back the nervous energy, he snuck as quietly into the darkened hut and pulled the door closed behind him.

Trying to keep it closed proved to be an impossible task though. The inside handle had quite literally been torn free from the wooden door, crooked nails sticking out every which way indicating that it had been removed quite savagely. Buck almost cursed his luck as his fingers trailed over four jagged slashes horizontally across the surface. They were perfectly parallel and lining his fingers up over each gouge proved his theory correct. Tomato had been here but when? Buck backed up and took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He shook his head and tried to clear his racing thoughts.

Just because Tomato had been here, didn’t mean he’d come back any time soon. Besides, the man had spoken about the forest like it had been his hunting ground for years. If that was the case, of course the demon would leave his mark around the various points of interest to help identify parts of the forest.

Buck glanced around the small hut and noticed that it was mostly empty, except for a few pieces of arrand furniture that was broken apart and strewn about across the floor. There was a drag mark indented in the floor leading up to the remains of what appeared to be a table snapped cleanly in half. It was piled up like firewood underneath the stairs leading up to the second floor. The whole room was torn up but despite that, everything was covered in a very thin layer of dust. It looked like a fight had broken out an awfully long time ago and had remained untouched after that occurred. Either that or someone had decided to refurbish the place in the most savage of ways.

He wandered over, still flinching at every noise his feet made on the floorboards and he kneeled beside the pile. Shuffling around in the dusty, broken down bits and pieces, he retrieved a lengthy portion of a splintered chair leg and pulled it loose with a creak. It snapped free from the last nail that kept it attached to the rest of its parts. The rough wood was about the size of his forearm and the freshly snapped off end formed a perfectly jagged edge, perfect for stabbing with. Happy with his prize, Buck nodded to himself and decided to look upstairs for anything else that could be of use to him. He felt less nervous with his weapon in hand and tried to ignore the urge to bolt at every creaking step.

The second floor, thought it had a nice view, didn’t provide any more benefits to him. There was crumbled furniture pushed to the corners and there was a brownish stain against one wall, like someone had met an untimely end against its surface. Despite the trepidation filling his heart, Buck felt a strange fuzziness in the back of his head and he approached it with a confused expression on his face. It was like a fog was lifting in the back of his mind and there were flickers of images, ghostly whispers of yelling or.. Crying? He tilted his head to the side as if trying to shake the sounds free while his hand continued to reach forward.

Buck was inches from touching the brown stained wall when he heard a beastial snarl from outside followed by loud footfall like someone landing from a great height. It pulled him back into the present and he ducked, trying to make himself as small as he could. He pulled his knees up to his chest and shuffled backward, holding the makeshift weapon between both hands. His eyes darted back and forth between the glassless window and the stairs.

“Buck… We’ve got to stop meeting up like this..” Tomato growled as though he were already aware of where Buck was hiding and that fact scared the shit out of him. Buck lifted one hand up to his mouth to try and mask his breathing. But there was no calming his racing heart, it was beating so hard like it was trying to leap out of his chest.

There was the sound of claws on wood as Tomato walked with even steps up the side of the house and to the front door. “Buuuuuuck~” His tone was sickeningly sweet and trailed off with a deep baritone that was filled with static.

“Buck, you're only making this harder on yourself.” The demon paused, his voice now sounding at the front door and after a moment there was a series of twisted cackles followed by the door being blown off its hinges. “Buck.. My goodness, you always find yourself in the strangest places. Haven't we already done this song and dance before?”

Buck bit his hand to hold in the whimper that fell from his lips. His head was fuzzy at Tomato's words. He hated how much his neck seemed to crane at everything he said and how something in the back of mind tickled in faint recollection.

“Yes, I remember now.” Tomato took one step in and the boards creaked in protest but he didn’t move any further inwards. Instead he sounded almost deep in thought as though he were experiencing a deep sense of nostalgia. “You..came in through here. The front door.”

Tomato sounded like he was pacing below him and Buck tightened the grip over his mouth, dry sobs wracking his body. ‘And you were upstairs. Yes, I remember. Just as I was coming up the stairs, you hopped out the second floor window and broke your ankle.”

Pain. Buck recalled it as though he had experienced it as Tomato spoke. His left foot thummed as if recalling a long forgotten injury. It felt like a phantom limb had taken over his own extremity and he grabbed at his ankle to ensure that his foot wasn’t actually broken. It wasn’t but it felt so real. That didn’t make sense though. Surely he would have remembered leaping out a second story window in order to get away from a demon who was wearing the face of his friend.

Tomato's footfall finally came to the bottom of the stairs and Buck almost choked at the smell of sulfur. It was so familiar and frightening and flashes of images flickered across his vision. Teeth, sharp and deadly curled in satisfaction. His own hand reaching forward to grab something being held just out of reach. A heart, being held in a slicked over bloodied claw. His vision dotted over in blackness and Buck exhaled deeply to remind himself to breath.

“And I heard you scream.. So beautifully.” Tomato murmured, going up one more step. “By the time I realized what you had done, you had already locked the front door and…” He snickered in recollection.

“Then you hobbled off like you were going to get anywhere with that injury. Heh, I guess you thought that trapping me inside would buy you enough time to run.”

The fear was growing in Buck as he stood up and backed into the blown stained wall. It was dried blood, his mind finally clicking the pieces together. It was his blood. The door that had been busted, he remembered locking it but he couldn’t recall when. Everything was hazy like these events happened a lifetime ago.

“But you don't remember that, do you?” Tomato was taking the steps up casually like he hadn't a care in the world. “You never remember. Probably why you always end up pulling such predictable stunts- Agh!!” His gleeful tone was cut off as he reached the top of the stairs and Buck ran at him full tilt, ramming in the wooden stake as deep as he could.

The splinters bit painfully into Buck’s palm but he didn’t let up and he continued to push until Tomato was backed into the wall. Buck looked up through his sweat soaked bangs and gave a shaky, defiant grin. “What's the matter? Weren't expecting that, were you?” He heaved a deep breath and gave another thrust, watching the inky fluids stain the wood and the front of Tomato’s shirt as he impaled him further on his makeshift stake. His confidence peeked for all of two seconds before a clawed hand shot forward and enclosed around his throat.

Buck choked out a weak noise, having not expected the attack and wheezed as Tomato pushed him off him with inhuman ease. He assumed the demon would be pissed, maybe even snap his neck right then and there but instead he was met with laughter. Tomato lifted him and tossed him backwards as if he were a ragdoll.

“Well well well..”

Buck went rolling across the floor and whimpered, his palms stinging from the rough landing. He sobbed and starting crawling away but a shoe coming down hard on his back forced him back onto his stomach. Buck felt wet droplets of fluids dripping onto him and as he was forcefully toed with a foot to roll onto his back, he saw that it had been coming from the still staked wound in Tomato’s chest.

The demons eyes were still fully black but now there was a frightening white pin prick that pulsated with every deep heave. “There it is. Here I thought you had just given up on me.” Tomato’s voice came out in heavy breaths, mouth curled much wider than any normal human could manage and there were so many teeth. He put a foot on either side of Buck’s waist and looked down at him with panting breaths. R

Tomato reached up with one hand and grabbed ahold of the weapon lodged in his chest. His eyes never leaving Buck’s face and he paused only a moment to take in his expression of pure horror. His tongue lashed out again to lick along his lower lip.

“N-No…” Buck felt like squirming again, knowing what the other planned to do and having no way to stop him from carrying out his course of action. He reached one hand out weakly just as Tomato tore the stake from his chest. Now that the wound was fully exposed, black blood began flowing freely down into a puddle. Buck had to turn his head to the side, as it dripped onto him and a few droplets hit his hand and cheek. It smelled heavily like sulfur and charcoal.

Tomato took a deep watery inhale and threw the stake away. It clattered in the distance, too far away to be reclaimed as a weapon. Each inhale of breath that the demon took sounded laboured and squishy and Buck realized with horror that his attack had struck a lung. And yet, even with that blow, the demon was still leaning over him without a care in the world. Like that wound was just superficial and unimportant.

“There’s that fire, that passion you once had. After watching you do the same thing over and over again.. Finally, you’re back.” Tomato cooed and lowered himself onto his knees, his legs bracketing either side of Buck’s hips. He reached forward with taloned hands and grabbed the sides of his face. Buck tried to get away but he didn’t have anywhere to go as Tomato not so gently pulled him up from being laid out on the ground to a somewhat seated position. “Here I thought it had burned out but now I see, you just needed a reason to fight back.”

Buck was sitting up painfully, his weight rested on his stinging palms. He let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes as a hot, wet tongue lapped up the side of his cheek. It felt rough like a cats. It was too hot and too rough, like sandpaper. Buck felt it clean up the droplets of blood in one leisurely swipe. He whimpered at the feeling and tried to pull away but was rewarded with the tips of Tomato’s talons digging into his cheeks.

“Oh Buck, how I missed that fight of yours.” Tomato smirkled before licking his lips. He looked down at Buck like he was a four course meal and the white pinprick eyes flashed again. One hand grabbed below Buck’s chin to hold him still, sharp nails threatening him silently with the promise of pain if he struggled while the one explored downwards.

Buck’s eyes went wide at the feeling of a heated hand sneaking under his shirt. It was almost scalding hot and he let out a whine, a hand going down to grab at Tomato’s wrist. He wasn’t strong enough to stop its movements and a subconscious shiver went up his spine at the tickle of talons. They snuck up his stomach and to his chest, grazing over a nipple. “W-w..wait..”

Tomato hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t show signs of wanting to stop. “No, I won’t wait.” His nails were sharp so instead he used his knuckles to give the little bud he found a pinch. He smirked at the yelp he received and his tongue lapped against Buck’s neck, murmuring heatedly against the skin there. “I’m not going to wait anymore. You have no idea the things you do to me and now I have you all to myself.”

“I want to remember this. Even if you won’t.” Tomato hissed, releasing Buck’s chin in favour of a demanding grip on his waist and inhaled deeply. His eyes fluttered shut as if committing the very scent that was Buck to memory. “I want to remember every sound you make, every smell, every look.”

Their hips pressed together in a clashing roll and Buck could feel how hard Tomato was through his jeans. His head rolled back exposing more of his throat and the demon took that as a sign to continue, teething gently at the curve of his shoulder. Buck trembled and despite being fearful of his life, could feel himself growing hard at the touches.

“N-no.. Please… This isn’t fair..” Buck barely managed to whimper before a grinding of their hips had him taking in another shaky breath. There was a strange warmth building inside him and each exhale came out heavy and heated. It was getting harder for him to focus on anything but the red demon pressing against him.

“You’re right. It isn’t. But like hell I’m going to let a good thing like this pass me by.” Tomato practically purred, his hand retracting from under Buck’s shirt to unzip his hoodie. He lifted it up over Buck’s head and stripped the material off with expert ease. His eyes flashed again in hunger at his prey so helpless and exposed beneath him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Buck looked up at him nervously, drying streaks at the sides of his face from where he had been crying earlier. “How am I supposed to trust you after what you put me through so far?” He murmured, hearing the sounds of his jeans being unzipped. His cheeks burned red and he was finding it hard to focus. The only thing grounding him was the coolness of the wood beneath him.

“You don’t trust me?” Tomato smirked and his long black tongue crept out from between his lips to run along his bottom one in sensual amusement. At Buck’s scared nod, he inclined his head and winked down at him. “Good.”

He dove down and pressed a kiss to Buck’s lips. There was a gasp in response to the touch and he took that invitation without hesitation. He didn’t need another reason to claim Buck’s mouth and his hands trailing down to his back as they kissed. Their teeth knocked together and Tomato tasted blood in his mouth as Buck accidently cut himself on the sharp incisors. While Buck tried to pull away at that, he refused to let him escape, mouth chasing his till he was pressing him further onto the cool floor. He lifted his hips upwards and Buck’s spine arched up willingly at the motion, allowing his claws to slide down inside the backside of his jeans.

Buck murmured wetly into the forced kiss, his eyes shut tight as those searing hot hands had snuck beneath his underwear. He could taste copper in his mouth from where he had cut himself and despite being fearful of those sharp teeth, he couldn’t pull away from that wickedly talented tongue that belonged to Tomato. It was so hot and kept him occupied as his rear end was squeezed and massaged between two dangerously sharp hands.

He had to force himself away from the kiss with a tilt of his head and at Tomato’s expression, he quickly stuttered out an explanation. “Oh god, y-your hands.. They’ll cut me up if you.. You know.” His cheeks turned red as he trailed off, bottom lip trembling in fear.

Tomato looked at him like he was a puzzle he was trying to solve and hummed deep in his throat. A grin spread across his face and he took hold of Buck’s jeans properly, helping him shimmy out of them. After Buck wiggled free, he lifted him by the waist so his weight was resting fully on his shoulders. “Well we can’t have that, now can we?”

“What do y-oooOoohh..” Buck’s question trailed off with a wet moan as that long talented tongue found its way between his legs. It was so long and wet and had his toes curling as it flicked over his entrance. The sound of slurping was loud and lewd in his ears and Buck bit his palm to hold back in the noises as Tomato pressed in without warning. “T-T-Tomato~”

Tomato lifted his head just enough to take in Buck’s flustered expression. His prehensile tail curled around on of his ankles and helped keep the trembling leg parted. “No no, don’t hide yourself from me. I want to hear everything. I want to hear every little sound.”

“Fuck, you can’t just say that.” Buck complained with red cheeks but removed his hand away from his mouth. There was a perfect teeth imprint from where he had been biting down to muffle his moans. He looked up at Tomato with round eyes and sobbed before throwing his head back again when he felt the demon spread him open more with clawed thumbs. His body trembled as he was lavished with a elongated tongue and he came with a long keen.

Buck dug his fingernails into the grain of the wooden floor beneath him and panted, body feeling boneless at his orgasm. He laid there, face flushed and sweat at his brow as Tomato curled his body over his.

“Look at you Buck.” Tomato purred, pants already undone and hanging off his hips. His tail had let go of Buck’s ankle in favour of wagging behind him. He wrapped an arm around Buck’s thigh and pulled him close. “Your so pretty all laid out underneath me..”

Buck opened his mouth to retort but the words fell short and tumbled from his lips in broken vowels as he was filled by Tomato. His cries were nothing but broken vowels and he continued to whine and squirm. “Please-”

He had never felt something so hot and heavy within him before. Sleeping with Tomato was one thing but sleeping with a demon was something else completely. The body arched over his was a heated presence that was almost scalding to the touch. Sweat was at his brow as they moved slickly against each other. Even the feeling of teeth at his throat did little to cool the heat that was building up within him. It was a pressure that built up more and more with every thrust.

“Shh, I know..” Tomato growled, his voice growing more twisted as he got closer and closer to the brink. He dug his claws deep into Buck’s hips and slammed into him, his grin growing sharp. “I’ll make it quick. I promise.”

He drove into Buck’s body, his tail swaying back and forth as he moved. The both of them were close and it showed in the way Tomato nipped and lapped along the offered throat. He made sure to leave crescent shaped bites and bruises while he journeyed along and sucked a dark mark just below his chin. His hips continued to snap forward, driving Buck further into the floorboard. Tomato felt Buck peak beneath him and clamped his teeth down onto a shoulder.

Buck’s body tensed up and he hit that high, his voice hoarse from all the yelling. His vision swam and his hips stuttered against Tomato’s. He felt the demon above him give one last thrust and he was filled with rapture, warmth leaking from him as he pulled back. “G-God.. That was..” He laid on the floor, still panting and coming off that blissful high. His chest heaved heavily with every breath and he found himself unable to focus on the red form above him.

“That certainly was.” Tomato commented in a conversational tone, like he was discussion someone inane like the weather. He lifted his weight off of Buck and sat up on his heels, tail swishing and eyes flashing in amusement. He looked down at the debauched form beneath him and hummed deep in his throat.

Buck was still panting and felt the back of a clawed hand stroke his cheek. He leaned into it, his fear completely seemed out of him and replaced with a tiredness that had seeped into his bones. The warm hand traced under his chin before those red fingers tickled over his throat.

“I promised I’d make it quick.” Tomato’s voice had a low reverberation as his other hand joined the first, gently stroking before enclosing his throat. He started to squeeze until Buck’s eyes jolted back up and he watched as he went from tired to alert and panicking in a matter of seconds.

“T-” His words were cut off by the demon above him and so was his oxygen. Buck tried desperately to struggle, hands shooting up to grab at the claws tightening around his airway. He tried prying at them but to no avail. Darkness began dotting his vision and in a last desperate ditch effort, reached up to grab at Tomato’s face.

“Shh, consider this my mercy to you.” The demon expertly dodged his grab and after a few more seconds of maintaining his hold, he felt that hand go limp and fall to his shoulder. Buck wasn’t moving anymore and Tomato kissed his brow, keeping his tight hold to ensure that he was long gone before letting go. “I promised that I’d make it quick.”

He pulled away from Buck’s fallen form and got up, redressing within a few moments. He stood up and glanced around the room in quiet contemplation. He remembered the time he killed Buck against that wall. He remembered the time he broke the door and he’d definitely remember this time above them all when everything resets. Tomato was just walking over to the window sill to glance out into the forest when the world shifted on its axis with a blink. Everything went dark and all the sounds and smells changed around him as he opened his eyes again.

Tomato was now sitting with his back against a tree and he glanced with a sleepy gaze over at the other three sleeping across from him. Criken was laid out across the dirt with long limbs curled under his head like a pillow. Buck was next to him, hands crossed over his chest as he snored ever so quietly. A little bit further away was Bed. It looks like he had been added to equation, something that had never happened before. It had always been just him, Buck and Criken but now it looks like whoever was running this sick twisted game had seen to giving him an extra victim this time.

Tomato sighed and glanced down at his human hands, revelling in the natural looking skin tone. It won’t be until much later when night comes and the call hits him that he will be forced to change into that demonic form that was like a second skin now. He was almost giddy at the thought of having his wings and night vision back. In a way, the fact that he remembered each round and the others did not was proving to be a blessing.

He wasn’t happy with the situation that him and his friends had been in for what seemed like an eternity but he had been forced to make the best out of the circumstances. And for that, he was allowed to remember. Tomato looked over at Buck who was slumbering unaware and sighed, glancing away with a longing in his eyes. “I’m sorry..” He murmured under his breath, already feeling the coil of demonic energy under his skin. It was itching to spill forth and he had to take a deep breath to reign it in.

Buck never remembered. It was something he had to learn to be fine with. No, Buck never remembered but he did. Every. Damn. Time. Tomato took a deep breath and waited for the rest of his friends to wake up with mixed feelings.

“Let the games begin again, I suppose.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> To those who were curious and asked me before, yes, this is the dubcon fanfic that i wrote and then took down after I was asked too.
> 
> It's much easier to tag here. So I am posting it now and hoping others check the tags and read it at their discretion.


End file.
